The Truth in the Lies
by PokewriterK1
Summary: Au. Yes, he was alive, but this was not his world. No this was another world with "heroes". But this one is different from his own, and right now… He honestly has no idea what to do. He will gain their trust…but will he betray it or not? Who can say yet… Rating may go up.
1. Who Are You?

_**A/n:** So I was re-watching Thor 2 and this is kind of what happened as a result of it. Honestly I have no idea where this idea came from but it was something knew and something I had good ideas for. This is AU though for a reason. I'm adjusting things that happen both in the movies as well as in the DC world. In other words it incorporates both comics/shows/movies in it because i like messing with things. And a few ideas that are just thrown in. You'll see what I mean soon enough._

* * *

_**Pairs not fully decided. If you want to request one go for it. Both Marvel/Marvel pairs, Dc/Dc pairs, and Marvel/Dc pairs are accepted.**_

_**Au. Yes, he was alive, but this was not his world. No this was another world with "heroes". But this one is different from his own, and right now… He honestly has no idea what to do. He will gain their trust…but will he betray it or not? Who can say yet…**_

* * *

_Chapter 1:_

_Who Are You?_

* * *

His eyes slowly opened then and he winced some and he looked around, wondering what was going on. The first thing he saw was a black haired male with striking blue eyes. He was carefully doing something, his hands working steadily. "You know you gave me quite a scare. Falling out of the sky and landing in front of me…sure…I've seen some pretty weird things but I honestly did not expect that." He chuckled a little and then over at him, his blue eyes lit up his face. "You're lucky to, you probably would be dead if it wasn't for me being there…..but now that I've said that…what is your name?"

He paused, his eyes searching for anything that could harm him before he spoke his name carefully. "My name is Loki, and I assume, you know what that means." A soft hum came from the boy then and he smiled at him.

"Loki, huh? Well, my name is Richard Grayson." Loki was slightly surprised that he wasn't scorned instantly, the world knew about what he did in New York. So it made him wonder a little bit, was he even home? Or did this boy just not care about any of that? He smiled softly and then stood up and carefully looked over the wound he bandaged. "I fixed the wound the best I could, so for now it's best if you just rest. Are you hungry by chance?" He glanced back to Loki's face and Loki shook his head a little bit. He sighed softly and closed his eyes slowly. Richard watched him for a second before he began to head off…

* * *

A few days passed, and every day Richard would come in and change the bandages, check on him, and make sure he had something to eat and drink. It was becoming a normal routine and Loki didn't really mind it. This boy, Richard, was a good person, he could tell. But he wasn't sure why he was helping someone like him. He thought about that when he was alone, because he honestly had nothing better to do. It hurt to move, and so he kind of just stayed where he was.

But then the next day came, and Loki knew something was wrong. Richard didn't show up, and he was relatively aware of the times that Richard showed up… He was glad that by this time he could actually move, and he slowly began to get up. He wondered what was going on, though he wasn't sure why he cared. People disappeared all of the time on him…left him alone. Why did he care? That didn't matter though right now. Honestly, what mattered to him, was figuring out what was going on. He walked along slowly, looking around. He shortly realized that he had been in an extra room as he stepped into a long hallway. He looked up and down the hallway before he closed his eyes. _He could be anywhere…_ He could use his magic, yes, but he didn't feel like he should just yet.

"Loki, you're up." Loki turned his head to see Richard carefully walking up, but Loki was quick to notice what the boy was trying to hide. His arm was in a cast and it looked badly mangled. Carefully, Loki moved a hand and touched the arm, a flinch was the response he got.

"What happened to your arm?" Loki looked at him and crossed his arms. Richard looked down at the arm and sighed a little bit, rubbing the back of his head with the other arm.

"Well…I kind of….broke it…that's all." Richard responded slowly and Loki huffed a little bit.

"I can see that, but how did you break it?" Loki crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Richard. Richard bit his lip a little bit then sighed softly and looked at him.

"…because I'm a superhero and I did something stupid." Loki blinked a little bit, looking at Richard. Sure he seemed to have muscles, but he didn't seem to have any other kind of hero quality besides having a deep care for people. But honestly, Richard didn't seem like he _**could**_ be a superhero. And if he was, Loki knew this was a bad place for him to be. "Though I'm not supposed to say that type of thing so lightly…but you're already in the Tower so I guess it doesn't really matter, you would find out either way from what the others call me….which reminds me, don't call me Richard in front of the others, not all of them know who I am yet. But since you are up and walking why don't you come have dinner with us?" He smiled a little bit at Loki and Loki chewed on his lip some.

"…that depends, who are these…'others' that you are talking about?" Loki crossed his arms and looked at Richard. Richard chuckled a little bit.

"They're my friends, and I can't really tell you any of their real names, but they're Speedy, Starfire, Flash, and my brother Red Hood. The others couldn't show up because they were busy. This is really just a reunion." Richard shrugged a little bit. "Which reminds me, when the reunion is over we're going to have to go to my apartment. I don't want you wandering off with that wound still not fully recovered." Loki blinked, why did this boy trust him so much? He didn't understand it at all. Loki sighed then nodded a little. "Good then come on, they're probably wondering where I am." He began to walk along and carefully Loki began to follow him.

They soon came to a room where four other people were. Two were clad in black and red, while one was in red and yellow, and the last was a woman in purple. He scoffed a little at the woman, mostly because her clothing was so skimpy she didn't even look appealing to him at all. They turned their heads to the two and one smiled and in a blink of an eye he was next to Richard. "There you are, we wondered where you ran off to. Now I guess the question would be who exactly is this?" Richard chuckled a little bit and smiled at him.

"This is the person I found, his name is Loki." Richard's head turned to Loki and he smiled at him then. Loki glanced at all of them as they carefully looked over, watching him.

"Loki huh…? Like the god?" Loki scoffed at that then and looked at the boy that stood next to Richard.

"Like the god?" He responded. "No, I am the god." He huffed a little bit in annoyance. Richard blinked a few times then and looked at him.

"Wait, you are the god?" He responded and Loki huffed, nodding some. Screw not letting people know, he didn't like to just be dismissed as a person named after well, himself. Richard seemed to be pondering the information. "So, then why…are you here?" He looked at him and Loki sighed softly, turning to face him.

"Your guess is about as good as mine boy." He responded, shaking his head. "In fact I'm quite confused on how I am even alive. As far as I am concerned I was dead in my brother's arms. But then I was waking up here, which truly was confusing you know. What I don't understand is how you are all so calm if you know who I am."

The red and yellow dressed man blinked a little bit. "Well okay, gods walking around isn't to strange considering we've met some before, but not exactly one like you. Not like that is bad or anything but I mean Norse gods aren't a common one to be walking around here on earth. But from how you reacted I assume you mean you did something else that is negative…but I'll say we honestly have no idea what you are talking about." He crossed his arms a little bit. Loki blinked a little bit, if they were "heroes" they should know about what happened in New York right? Or was it possible…that he was in another time? He wasn't sure just yet, but he would have to figure that out.

"Anyways," Richard cleared his throat a little bit, "how about eating now? Personally, I'm starved." He chuckled a little bit. The others nodded and they all sat down. Though Loki felt a little uneasy now considering the fact that only Richard was sitting next to him and the others seemed to keep their distance from him. Richard looked at him, "it's alright, they just didn't expect that. Everything will be alright soon enough, they'll get used to you, I promise." He smiled softly, and Loki really wondered…just what was with this kid. He sighed then as he saw Richard having issues trying to get his food and moved to help him. _The irony. I'm helping a mortal, when I shouldn't even be here.._He scoffed a little in his own mind as he held Richard cut up the meat and then he left him to eat on his own. Glad it was the left arm and not the right that was broken. They all ate in silence for a while before 'Flash' spoke.

"So, Rich, what are you going to do about the god? It's not like B will just let you bring him into the manor." Richard sighed a little bit at that. He shrugged a little. He hadn't really thought about that, but he guessed that that was a really good point. Mostly because Bruce really didn't like letting anyone in the manor to begin with.

"Who knows, I'll figure it out at some point in time." He rubbed the back of his head a little bit. "I'll probably just go stay in my apartment instead of the manor until B calm down a little bit about it..." Red Hood snorted at that and rolled his eyes a little, removing his mask.

"Oh yeah right, you know that he won't ever calm down about it. He's in such a pissy mood lately." He grumbled in annoyance. "I mean, he normally is but lately it's been like, ten times worse. And damn is it annoying." He huffed and shook his head. "I mean really, he's been yelling for no reason at **Tim**."

"I know Jay but I think it is mostly due to the fact that he hasn't been able to sleep in a while thanks to how things are going in Gotham, you know." Richard rubbed his head a little bit. "There was a prison break not to long ago and a lot of things got destroyed, it didn't go over well..." He sighed softly. "...and other things have been annoying him as well." Jason grumbled. Loki looked at them and raised an eyebrow but he didn't ask any questions. He sighed some, wondering about what was going to happen. He knew he may just be in another world entirely...and then what was he supposed to do? Well, he could take over this world. But he would wait on that a bit to understand it and see if he actually wanted to first. Yes that was a good plan...he would have to act on it sooner or later... But he would worry about that later on as well. He glanced at Richard and just watched him a little bit...

* * *

**In the Marvel Universe_:_**_  
_

"Well, I think we have a problem." Tony looked up as Thor paced back and forth behind him. Steve leaned back on the wall. They both glanced to him when he spoke and Tony sighed, running a hand through his hair. "That disturbance wasn't just from the guy we found...it appears...that someone swapped places with this person...and I think I know who it is...and that's the biggest issue I'm seeing right now."

"And so _who_ is it?" Steve responded as he stood up straighter and looked at Tony. Tony sighed a little bit and looked to Thor.

"It seems like your brother isn't dead...because it seems like it is Loki...who went to the other world...and traded places with who we found." Thor narrowed his eyes a little, who knows what could happen with this other world if his brother was there. He crossed his arms a little bit.

"So what do we do about this?" Steve asked then and raised an eyebrow. Tony sighed and shrugged a little bit.

"I don't know what we can do just yet. We'll have to figure it out soon enough but honestly I have no idea at the moment." Tony shook his head a little. "We can just wait and see for the moment. Maybe the guy we can find can give us clu-" Then there was a blur and Tony blinked a little bit as he looked over and saw the guy they had found typing something in really quick. "Hey! What are you-"

"Oh sorry forgot to ask but I'm checking the speed force waves." The person responded... He had blonde hair and was in a red costume that also had yellow on it. He smiled a little. "Because, I think I know how to fix this, but I can't say for sure until I see all of the options that I have at hand."

"Well at the very least what is your name?" Tony grumbled. The other looked back again.

"Barry. Barry Allen."


	2. Getting to Know You Gets Me Pushed Away

_**Pairs not fully decided. If you want to request one go for it. Both Marvel/Marvel pairs, Dc/Dc pairs, and Marvel/Dc pairs are accepted.**_

_**Au. Yes, he was alive, but this was not his world. No this was another world with "heroes". But this one is different from his own, and right now… He honestly has no idea what to do. He will gain their trust…but will he betray it or not? Who can say yet…**_

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

_Getting to Know You Gets Me Pushed Away_

* * *

Steve yawned and glanced over his shoulder to where Barry was sleeping on the couch. He had been put in charge of the "speedster". Barry was a very interesting man. He had the power of super-speed. Meaning he could move at speeds that none of them could comprehend, or even see when he moved. There was just a blur of movement that they saw. Yet it did not bother them anymore as they had seen a mutant, Pietro, that had that power once before. The only problem with it was, it was hard to keep track of him. And if they couldn't keep track of him, it was hard to know what he was doing. Steve was really the only one who could keep relative track of him as he was aware of where he had been the moment before and didn't just walk off like they knew Tony would have done.

"Just a question, but what exactly are you doing staring at a wall?" Steve blinked and then carefully turned his head to see Barry carefully watching him with sleepy eyes. He then gave a smile and got up, stretching with a large yawn. "Hmn..." He hummed a little bit to himself then as he did. He lightly cracked his neck, and then smiled at Steve. By no means was Barry not a nice guy though. In fact he was a man that most woman would die to meet. He was a kind, caring, and loving person. He seemed to hate very few people unless he actually had a reason to. Normally Steve would find he would worry about his own meals and not let anyone worry about it for him. Even if he ate so much it caused a huge bill. He seemed to always have enough to pay for what he ate. To the point they were wondering where he got the money from. But they had yet to ask him about it, for fear that it would be some kind of sensitive topic.

"I was just wondering about a few things, that's all Barry. Are you hungry?" At that, he chuckled and looked at Steve with a grin then.

"When are speedsters not hungry~?"He teased then, chuckling a little to himself. Steve blinked then chuckled a little as well.

"I guess you have a point about that." He stated then, looking at him with a light twinkle in his eyes. He was always amused by the thoughts of the speedster, and how he acted. But there were a few times that he noticed little things that made him...worried. Despite the smile that stunned every woman that passed them by, there was that hidden sadness that he seemed to keep hidden with ease. And Steve supposed it was because he had been spending so much time around Barry that he even noticed it. "Alright, go get dressed and we'll go get some breakfast alright?" Barry nodded then and he was gone then in that second and then he was back the next second with water on his hair and knew clothing on. How he took showers like that, Steve honestly had no idea. He smiled then as they began to head out, for Steve was already dressed and ready.

* * *

It was normal that girls stopped and looked at them, sometimes glancing at each other and giggling a little bit. Why they giggled at each other and glanced at them neither really knew. So they just kept walking and ignored it after a little while. But this morning things were not as normal as they once were, because a woman with short red hair and light freckles came up to them with a smile on her face. But she was not looking at Steve, she was looking at Barry. "Hello there." She said with a cute voice and a bright smile. Barry blinked at her a little bit then smiled at her softly.

"Hello." He stated calmly then, wondering why she was talking to him though. But he got his answer when she spoke next then, looking at him calmly.

"I wanted to know if you would like to go on a date with me." She smiled at him, and Barry looked at her... He seemed to pause for a moment then and shook his head at her softly.

"I'm sorry miss, but I don't exactly feel like going on a date with you. I do not have anything against you now, but I just don't really feel like dating anyone at the moment." He said slowly, trying to not hurt her feelings. However she huffed and began to walk off before she paused and glanced back at them then.

"Oh, by the way _Mr. Allen_...don't think just because you appear to be normal and no one really knows who you are, or _what_ you are...that you are safe." She then walked off and Barry stood frozen where he was, not sure what to make of what she just said. Steve bit his lip a little bit then and looked at Barry, carefully putting a hand on his shoulder as he looked at him.

"Do you want to head back?" He asked carefully and Barry seemed to pause for a good moment before he then shook his head a little bit, and turned his head to look at Steve.

"...no. Let's go eat then go back..." He said slowly. "...I just need a few moments to...process what I was just told." He swallowed a little bit, and looked at his hands. _Has someone figured me out? But how is that possible. And something was off about that woman. I don't like her. Something is wrong here..._ He thought to himself then took a deep breath and began to walk next to Steve again.

"I'll pay for the meal today Barry." Barry looked up quickly and was about to argue then just shut his mouth and nodded, because from the look on Steve's face, there was no arguing with that at all. And if he did argue with it he would fail in the end. He sighed a little bit and went silent as they walked into the breakfast restaurant. "...Barry I can see that look on your face hasn't changed since she spoke to us...well you...so tell me..." He paused for a moment. He however, just looked at Steve with a smile...and didn't say a word. Steve was worried because he knew something was bugging Barry. He then softly touched Barry's hand and Barry turned to look at him again as they were led to sit down. They sat at a small booth with two places, and Steve sat opposite of Barry but he still held onto his hand lightly. "Barry come on, talk to me."

"...it's nothing for you to worry about Steve. Sometimes there are just some things that we don't like to talk about." Barry stated and then lightly moved his hand back as a waitress came over. Barry didn't even seem to notice she was flirting with both of them as he ordered...a lot of food... Softly, Steve sighed, worried about Barry. When the woman _finally_ left them alone, he spoke once more, never taking his eyes off of Barry.

"I want you to tell me what is going on." And in the next moment he saw Barry clutch his fists and bite his lip. He shook his head.

"You would never understand. I don't need to say anything about this to you." He stated then. "So why can't you leave me alone...?!" He hadn't meant to get angry but this was all getting to him. Steve seemed to still for a moment as he stared at Barry before he calmly looked at his hands and didn't say anything back. Barry froze and then he looked down slowly. _Oops..._ He thought to himself then sighed a little as well. He got up then slowly, laying money on the table before he began to walk out of the restaurant by himself. He rubbed his arm somewhat, knowing Steve hadn't noticed he left. He looked up at the sky when he left and he closed his eyes. He then took a deep breath and began to run...and run as fast as he could. _I can get home...I want to get home..._ He thought to himself, biting his lip as he ran... Then his eyes widened...because something grabbed his leg. _Shit..._ And all he remembered before he went crashing to the ground was hearing a voice...

* * *

Loki had been living with Richard for a week now at his apartment. Every once in a while it was also 'Red Hood's' apartment as well but that was a come and go type of things so Loki didn't concern himself with the other boy. He mostly stayed to himself as well, but he would help out Richard here and there. His arm was still not fully healed and he had issues still. Honestly, Loki believed that it bothered Richard more than he let on. He always seemed so bored and he would lay around complaining to himself. He never complained to him. He never asked for help. But Loki gave it to him anyways. Why? Loki had no idea, he didn't even care much about mortals. But he pretended like he did, no, not just pretend, he acted like he did. But was it acting? He caught himself thinking about that often when the boy was around. Like now. He was watching him trying to do pull-ups with one hand, but it concerned him? Yes he...felt concerned. He felt concerned for the boy. No he could not comprehend this feeling yet, but he knew what it was.

"...Richard are you sure that you should be doing those?" He finally spoke up and the bright blue eyes then looked to him and Richard flashed a smile to him.

"I'll be fine!" He responded as he pulled himself up. "I won't get hurt, I promise!" He yelped then because he fell off and pouted, laying on the ground. Loki stood and walked over, sighing at him.

"You are accident prone." He stated bluntly and Richard rolled his eyes and held up his good arm.

"Yeah yeah, you say that. Can you help me up though?" He pouted a little at him and Loki chuckled, looking down at him. He was really tempted to just let him lay there and pout at him. However, he didn't. He softly took Richard's hand and pulled him up onto his feet then. He looked at him with soft eyes before he blinked some. He looked away then, and he let go of Richard's hand, almost making him stumble a little bit. _What am I doing?_ He thought and his heart pounded quickly. He then moved back a little bit, aware of the confused eyes that were watching him. "Loki, what's wrong?" The voice of the other was soft and he seemed to be careful about what he was saying.

"It's nothing." Loki said then and looked at him. But it was, he was getting to close to Richard, and he knew that he was. He shouldn't be getting close... More so when he felt these strange feelings that he wasn't to...pleased to feel. He walked away then, leaving the boy standing there watching him...

* * *

A week or two passed in a blink of an eye but things has changed. Richard wasn't as close to him as before, he was giving him space. Loki wasn't sure yet if he was okay with that. He wasn't sure if he was alright with the fact that Richard didn't bother him about what happened. In fact, it almost put him in a place where he wasn't sure if he should stay here anymore. And on top of that Richard's arm had healed eventually and it meant Loki didn't need to really help him anymore either. It also meant he left at night, and didn't come back sometimes until late in the morning and slept for a little while before he would get ready for work. It had put a real strain on some things and sometimes they never talked at all. Loki wasn't sure why, and he wasn't sure that he actually wanted to know either at this point.

Loki had finally got annoyed with staying in the apartment and despite Richard telling him to stay inside, he didn't. And he was glad he didn't when he found someone be throw into a wall right in front of him, and his head turned to see a man with question marks all over his coat and he was chuckling. There was another person with him who was big and muscular. Loki narrowed his eyes because he realized who they had been beating up. Luckily he had his scepter on him and he carefully began to move. He lifted the scepter and he stood in front of the boy. The big man narrowed his eyes at him.

**_"Lookie here, another vigilante to deal with. He doesn't look much better than any of the bats now does he_**_** Riddler**?"_ The man's voice made Loki want to punch him, more so with what he said. So he spoke then, before he got a reply.

"And do you know...how annoying you can be?" Loki asked him then, looking at him. "You look ridiculous and you have a stupidly annoying voice as well.'" Okay so maybe he needed to learn when he should not speak out like that, but he ignored that fact. Well, until a hand grabbed him and tossed him. He let out a shocked breath when he landed and cursed as he struggled up. _Mental note. Don't make people angry that look as big as that giant green beast._ He thought to himself and he dusted his clothing off a little bit. He carefully moved along, looking around before he slipped next to Richard, who was out cold.

Loki didn't know where the other two went, or what they were planning. He picked him up quickly and held him close, hearing a whimper from the boy. He looked at him sadly then began to move carefully, wincing some. That had actually really hurt and he was sure something was at least fractured from how much pain he was feeling. He looked down at the boy then and touched his cheek with his hand. Why was he doing this? He sat back against a wall and held the boy, and bit his lip. He didn't remove his hand from his cheek and he watched him with careful eyes. Then he lightly leaned down and pressed his forehead to the other's. "I do not understand." He stated softly to himself. "Why you do things like this when you could easily get yourself in trouble, get yourself killed. It really...does not make any sense... Why do any of you _heroes_ do this anyways?" He just did not understand it. He sighed and held the boy close in his arms and kept looking around. Maybe they assumed they were dead.

He sighed a little bit then and just remained where he was, keeping a hold of Richard. The boy luckily still had his mask on but he knew very well that he couldn't let him stay injured. If he didn't wake up soon he would take him to a hospital...perhaps he could disguise him and maybe it would work to hide who Richard was... Maybe.

Loki then shook his head. "Why do I care?" He whispered to himself. "I don't understand..." He said, shaking his head. "I'm helping a mortal for which I have no use to help him. He is nothing to me and yet I keep helping him?" He laughed bitterly to himself then. "Look at me, I wanted to rule the mortals yet I am holding one in my arms that I am trying to protect. This is ridiculous. What is wrong with me?" He looked at the boy then again and he sighed a little bit. "...yes what is wrong with me..."


	3. It's Like a Tragedy 1

_**Pairs not fully decided. If you want to request one go for it. Both Marvel/Marvel pairs, Dc/Dc pairs, and Marvel/Dc pairs are accepted.**_

_**Au. Yes, he was alive, but this was not his world. No this was another world with "heroes". But this one is different from his own, and right now… He honestly has no idea what to do. He will gain their trust…but will he betray it or not? Who can say yet…**_

* * *

_Chapter 3:_

_It's Like a Tragedy, A Beautiful Tragedy_

**Part 1**

* * *

There have always been things that were better left kept a secret, and one of those things happened to be what he knew. Yes, the secret that he kept from them… Why did he keep it from them? There really was no way for him to express that or even wonder why for that matter. But he knew he wanted to keep them safe. But the price of keeping them safe was going to be taken out on him, and his own physical health.

And that was probably how he ended up in this mess. Why though? That was very simple to explain. Why else would he be in a school for mutants with a Jean Grey looking over his wounds? In truth it was Steve who brought him here after an "incident" happened. The incident could easily be described as him doing something "idiotic". No, he did not consider what happened to be that way; in fact he expected it to be the exact opposite. _Heroic._ That was what he thought it was when it happened. Now, the question was what happened? Well that went into a little problem.

That problem had a name. And his name was Zoom, or at least that was his code-name. His real name wasn't a concern at the moment, but the man himself was. He was a danger to more people than just him at the moment. Those people were speedsters; any speedster was going to be in danger. As well as the people that he was close to…

* * *

Steve sat next to Barry as Jean carefully checked the wounds that Barry had gotten from his little...incident. Barry wasn't paying much attention to either of them, his eyes were dull and they looked elsewhere. Steve watched him with a worried expression, not sure what else to do but to sit there and watch over Barry. The blonde had been critically injured, and despite the rapid healing ability he had, they were still taking their time healing. The wounds were bad, and not just in a sense of how they looked. They were actually very damaging to Barry's skeleton. One of the cuts were so deep that it had cracked a bone in two. The bone was at least healing now but it was still fractured badly enough to cause issues with movement.

"Barry, could you please tell me about these injuries?" Jean then asked softly, sitting down before them with a careful look on her face. She held her clipboard in her left hand and a pen in her right, ready to take notes. Barry's head carefully turned and looked at her then, but he looked down and shrugged a little bit. Yes, he knew why, but he wasn't to fond of sharing with them about Zoom. Not yet anyways. He rubbed his arm a little bit then silently, and looked down. Steve then slowly took his hand and squeezed it a little bit, just an effort to show that they were going to be patient and be there for him.

"No." He said then and looked directly at Jean."I'm not going to tell you how." She seemed shocked by his sudden tone of voice which carried a sense of 'leave me the hell alone'. Steve blinked at Barry, a little shocked by this as well. He then scowled a little bit at Barry.

"Barry that was quite rude of you!" Steve snapped at Barry then who then moved to get up, despite the fact that he could hardly move. He took his hand away from Steve's and he was scowling a little bit. He glared at Steve.

"I don't give a damn right now! If I were to tell either of you anything _your lives would be in danger__. _And then it'd be all my fault that you would no longer be safe from_ **him**_!" He shouted then, putting his arms in the air. "I'm being rude to try and prevent something bad from happening to you both!" Steve stood up then, looking right into Barry's eyes.

"And why do you think we can't handle ourselves when fighting this _person_?" Steve snapped back then. Neither were people that commonly lost their tempers, but right now they were defiantly at a battle of anger. But then Barry's face turned slowly into that which reflected sadness and pleading.

"Because he's fast, faster than I am sometimes. In one second, he could kill you...and you'll never see it coming. That's why I can't say anything. He takes away everything I care about and _more_. I can't let him get a hold of anything or anyone here..." He whispered softly then, shaking his head. "Knowing about him really puts you in danger, more so when I care about you. It's best if you don't know a thing about him."

"Barry we can help you!" Steve responded then. "If you would just _let_ us help you!" Barry then slowly put his hands on Steve's shoulders.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep Steve." Barry whispered then, knowing this was one promise that...would not be kept. Steve looked at him and then he shook his head slowly at that, looking at him with a soft expression that also held sadness.

"You don't understand, Barry. We're not just going to sit here and wait for something bad to happen to you." Steve responded then. "We're not _stupid_ enough to do that. If you have a problem, or in this case you're not **safe**, we're not going to just sit back and watch. That's the stupid thing to do." He slowly smiled at Barry then. "Now tell us about this man Barry, tell us what we can do to help you. We just spent 10 minutes arguing about this, so I think it's about time for us to sit down and talk about it like civilized people." Barry wanted to argue with that but sighed, slowly sitting down again. Steve sat back down next to him and they both looked at Jean. She was watching the both of them carefully before she chuckled.

"You two argue like an old married couple." They both blushed at that.

"No we do not!" Both shouted then quickly, shaking their heads. Jean chuckled a little bit before turning her hand to look at the brown haired man who just walked in. Sunglasses covered his eyes from them as he came walking up with a soft smile. He kissed Jean's cheek and sat down next to her. Jean smiled softly at him then glanced back at the two. The male and Steve nodded to each other, knowing who each other was it seemed. Barry just rubbed his arm a little bit.

"Scott Summers." Scott held out his hand to Barry and Barry then shook his hand.

"Barry Allen." He responded then and Scott smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Allen-" Scott began but Barry cut him off.

"Just call me Barry please." Being called Mr. Allen was very strange for Barry and he didn't really like to be called that. Scott nodded at that. "And it's nice to meet you too." Scott chuckled and smiled some at Barry then. Jean glanced at Scott then.

"I'll be done in a moment, I think I'm finally going to get some answers." She glanced at Barry. "That is if you're finally going to explain." And Barry took a deep breath at that and looked at her then. He still seemed to hesitate though. "And you know I could just read your mind if you're going to be so stingy about it." She gave him a look then and Barry finally sighed and closed his eyes...

* * *

"Zoom, that's his name. Or...Eobard Thawne..." Barry folded his hands in his lap. "He's from the future...the 25th Century to be exact..." Softly Barry sighed then. "My issues began because of him, he's not quite right in the head I could say... He's my greatest enemy... And it makes things really dangerous for the people around me, and everyone I care about for that matter. Not just them though, but also myself..." He closed his eyes slowly and took a deep breath. "He's kind of messed up so I can't put all of the blame on him..." Barry looked at them and they all seemed to be confused.

"Okay, maybe re-start that and make it easier to understand this time." Jean said slowly, looking at Barry. He paused for a moment, trying to get his thoughts adjusted to make it easier to understand. But...then his eyes flashed and lightning bolts appeared in them. He stood up then and he turned his body slightly. There was a brief moment where it seemed like the earth had frozen over.

And Barry got up, in their perspective it was quick, but to him it was slower than he had ever gone before. There was a man standing there then. It was sudden that he appeared before them, and his eyes were also lit up with lightning bolts. A careful chuckle escaped the lips of the man there and Barry stared at him for a moment. "It's good to see that, that didn't kill you." The man spoke then and slowly Barry's eyes narrowed at him.

"So you're goal was _not_ to kill me?" His voice carried venom, and the man just smiled carefully at Barry then.

"Now, what would the fun of _killing_ you be?" He responded calmly. Steve stood up then and stood next to Barry, watching the man with a careful look. "I'll answer for you, it wouldn't be. And I think Malcolm would be disappointed if I ended up killing you." Barry scoffed a little bit at that, looking at him.

"Then tell me, why are you here right now? If it's not to kill me that is."

"To see if you are alive." He grinned, a mad grin. "Or I'd have to bring you back from the dead, _again_." Barry stood still at that, staring at the other.

"...what are you talking about? You have to be joking with me right? I never died...I don't remember that. So what the hell are you talking about?" He was starting to raise his voice, getting scared, he didn't understand what was going on.

"Do you not remember Barry?" The man's eyes flashed violently then. "You died in the other world. And I brought you back...didn't exactly go as I planned though I'm afraid. We ended up in this world...one I'm not to pleased to be in. I deal with your wife in this world and you go falling for someone else in this one." Barry's head was whirling at the revelation and he was staring at the man.

"No..." An image flashed in his mind and he began to back up. "No. No!"

* * *

"Barry! Barry wake up!" Barry's eyes snapped open, and his eyes scanned the area carefully. Jean was looking down at him carefully, and she rubbed his hand a little bit. "It's okay, it was just a bad dream sweetie." She whispered and kept rubbing his hand, letting him take deep breaths. She watched him with a sad look, knowing that the dream had been horrible for him. She hadn't been able to do anything about it either. It was even worse that to him, it was all real. But Jean knew that he had passed out before explaining. None of them had been sure how or why. Jean guessed that it had come from the shock of everything.

"H-how did I?" He stuttered and Jean sighed a little bit, looking at him.

"You passed out..." She murmured carefully.

"But everything kept rolling...it...it didn't seem like a dream!" He argued, looking up at her. Jean sighed, putting a hand to his head carefully.

"I know, I know...but you did pass out...now I'm going to go get you something to drink and I'll be right back. Stay here alright?" Barry was about to argue but he stopped himself and sighed softly as she walked away. He looked around a little bit, he remembered getting light-headed... That sadly, was all he remembered.

"You doing okay?" Barry lifted his head upon hearing the voice. He carefully scanned the room before his eyes laid on Scott who was walking over. His feet didn't even seem to touch the ground as Barry hadn't heard him walk in or get halfway across the room until now. Scott sat next to him when he got next to Barry and looked at him. "We were worried you know, when you passed out. And Jean was worried about how your dream was going. You kept tossing and turning and crying out every five seconds..." Barry glanced down a little bit at that.

"I'm doing okay now but...that seemed just so real. I didn't feel like I was in a dream at all, you know? It...seemed to real to be a dream, I never even thought about it..." He sighed a little bit then and closed his eyes somewhat. He lightly felt Scott's hand on his shoulder. "Even if it was a dream...I feel like Zoom knows...knows to much about what is going on." He whispered mostly to himself then.

Scott rubbed his shoulder a little bit "It's going to be okay, Barry. We're all going to be here to help you alright?" Scott smiled at him lightly and Barry nodded... Barry glanced around a little bit then, he did happen to wonder where Steve had gone... He had been by his side no matter what throughout this whole thing...but where was he now? "He left." Those two little words made Barry still and he looked at Scott. He blinked a few times then.

"What...do you mean?" He whispered then. Scott looked at him for a moment before he sighed a little bit.

"He went back to the tower, he had other things to do. He's leaving you in the X-Men's care for now." Barry felt his heart contract a little. Maybe it was okay for it like this, Steve would be safe but... Barry just numbly nodded then. Scott frowned at him before he glanced to the door for a moment. Then he carefully looked back at Barry and slowly he leaned down and captured the blonde's lips. Barry had been so shocked for the moment he froze but he found himself kissing back, arm wrapping around Scott as the kiss got deeper. Barry made a small sound when Scott's tongue got into his mouth, exploring the hot cavern. Then Barry pulled back suddenly, panting carefully.

"W-wait." Barry panted as Scott began to move back into another kiss. "Y-you have a girlfriend." He wasn't sure why that was the only thing he could say. _Because he abandoned you. That's why_. Barry thought then and he looked at Scott as he slowly got on top of him and kissed him again, making Barry groan.

"I know." Was all Scott said in response...

* * *

**_A/N: I know not the most expected chapter, but I wanted to add in something forbidden/unusual to this. Just to see what happens anyways. I don't know really where it came from. It just happened. I guess I'll just have to see what happens as I write this as well. Anyways any pair suggestions are nice so I have a direction to go in~_**


End file.
